


Дорогой крестник

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: «…даже если бы ты был мне родным сыном, я не мог бы гордиться тобой сильнее»





	Дорогой крестник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beloved Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509040) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

Не переживай за меня слишком сильно, Гарри. Здесь не так уж плохо. Не такого конца я ожидал, досадно, что Белла оказалась быстрее – но лучше это, чем сидеть в одиночестве в доме, по которому бродит Кричер, и слушать вопли матери.

И не терзай себя. Ты не виноват. Ты делал то, что считал правильным, и я так горжусь тобой. Ты отлично научил своих друзей – поверить не могу, насколько изменился Невилл Логботтом! Его родители удивятся, как отважно он встретил опасность, оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу.

 _Твои_ родители тоже гордятся, поверь. Даже больше, чем я и Ремус.

Кстати, о Ремусе. Приглядывай за ним, пожалуйста. Не позволяй ему изводиться, тосковать или с головой уходить в работу так, что он даже про еду позабудет. Конечно, Молли станет суетиться вокруг него, но Ремус терпеть этого не может. И геройствовать ему не позволяй. Хочется, чтобы он не появлялся здесь как можно дольше. Не настолько уж я эгоист.

Никто из нас не хотел говорить этого, но было очевидно – Азкабан разрушил что-то во мне. Не знаю, помогло бы хоть что-нибудь, несмотря на все попытки Ремуса. А, видит Мерлин, он пытался. Даже больше, чем я заслуживал. Он всегда был лучше всех нас, хотя не признавал этого. Мне повезло, что у меня вообще был такой друг, повезло, что он прощал меня, болвана, – раз за разом. Верь Ремусу, он плохого не посоветует. Напоминай, что ему есть ради чего жить.

И Рону с Гермионой тоже верь. Они прекрасные друзья – а если кто и знает, как важны друзья, так это я. Они всегда будут с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Не отгораживайся от них.

Если ты можешь вынести из моей смерти урок, помни: незнание, скрытность и недоверие – самое сильное оружие Волдеморта. Я не доверял близкому другу, и мы все дорого за это заплатили. Пожалуйста, не повторяй моих ошибок.

Только все вместе мы сможем победить Волдеморта. Да, я говорю «мы» – потому что я по-прежнему рядом, Гарри. Просто ты меня не видишь. И мама с папой тоже с тобой.

Не забрасывай учёбу, учись всему – неизвестно, что поможет тебе победить. Я не о том, чтобы набрать побольше баллов на Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. и не о всякой такой чепухе. Учись видеть возможности в том, что тебе преподают – одно заклинание превращается в другое. Всё можно использовать по-разному, надо только разглядеть это.

Пожиратели хотят истребить смерть, остановить время, сохранить всё так, как было многие сотни лет. Но они слишком глупы, чтобы понять: это – косность и гниль, просто другая форма смерти.

Мне пора, но помни: я люблю тебя, мама и папа тебя любят, и даже если бы ты был мне родным сыном, я не мог бы гордиться тобой сильнее.

Передавай всем привет.

Сириус.

_– fin –_


End file.
